


Candy Hoard (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Series: The Dragons of Beacon Hills (Traduccion) [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Child Derek Hale, Child Stiles, Dragon Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Kid Fic, M/M, Minor Sheriff Stilinski/Claudia Stilinski - Freeform, Pre-Slash, Spanish Translation, Star Wars References, Sterek Week 2017, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Traducción, Trick or Treating
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 07:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14612976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Stiles y si mama van de truco o trato con los Hales.





	Candy Hoard (Traduccion)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Candy Hoard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12608876) by [StaciNadia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaciNadia/pseuds/StaciNadia). 



> Más del adorable dragon stiles
> 
> por favor segun leo mas de esta serie mas me gusta (es eso posible?)

¡Stiles estaba muy emocionado! Esta noche era Halloween, e iba a vestirse como Luke Skywalker e ir a comprar dulces y conseguir dulces. Y él no solo iría con mamá. ¡Iba a ir con Derek y su familia, también! Todos iban a ir juntos.

Mami ayudó a Stiles a ponerse su disfraz. Era el que estaba completamente en blanco desde la primera película. Incluso tenía un pequeño sable de luz verde de juguete, ¡que era súper genial! Le gustaba agitarlo y emitir pequeños sonidos de -vroom- como en las películas.

—¡Guau, te ves genial, hijo! —Dijo papá cuando Stiles corrió escaleras abajo para mostrarle su disfraz.

—¡También tengo un sable de luz, papá!, —Gritó Stiles. —¿Quieres verlo?— Volvió a encenderlo y comenzó a dar vueltas, aplastándolo contra enemigos invisibles, agregando sus propios efectos de sonido, por supuesto.

—¡Nuestro pequeño héroe! —Mami le sonrió, bajando las escaleras.

Stiles asintió. —¡Quiero ser como papá! ¡Él es el más valiente!

Papá le sonrió y alborotó su pelo detrás de sus pequeños cuernos. Le revolvió el pelo, pero no le importó porque era papá.

Pronto, sonó el timbre. —¡Yo abro! —Gritó y corrió hacia la puerta principal. Pero no pudo alcanzar el pomo, por lo que se quedó parado de puntillas, tratando de alcanzarlo.

Mamá se acercó detrás de él y le abrió la puerta. ¡La Señorita Talia, Laura, Cora y Derek estaban todos allí! —¡Hola! —Gritó Stiles. —¡Mírame! ¡Soy Luke Skywalker!

La Señorita Talia y Laura le sonrieron, Cora solo parpadeó y saludó porque era pequeña, y Derek dijo: —¡Increíble!

—¡Tu también estás increíble! —Stiles le dijo felizmente. Derek estaba vestido como Superman. A Stiles le gustaba Batman mucho más que a Superman, pero Superman era genial.

No estaba muy seguro de lo que se suponía que era Laura. Llevaba una falda grande y abultada con un caniche cosido. Cora era un hada con pequeñas alas en la espalda. La señorita Talia vestía ropa normal como mamá. Stiles esperaba que ser un adulto no significará que no pudieras disfrazarte.

Stiles se volvió hacia Mami. —¿Podemos irnos ahora? Todos estamos aquí.

—Adelante, cariño, —dijo papá, acercándose a ellos. —Mantendré el fuerte aquí y repartiré dulces.— Besó a mamá, luego a Stiles. —Ten cuidado fuera.

—¡Cuidaré a mamá!, —Le dijo Stiles, sin entender por qué había un fuerte aquí, pero queriendo cuidar a mamá de todos modos. Y Derek podría ayudar. —Tú también ayudarás, ¿verdad, Derek?

Derek asintió. —Mi madre también, —dijo tímidamente, mirando a la señorita Talia.

—¡Yo también puedo encargarme de ellos, porque soy la mayor!, —Agregó Laura.

Mamá y la señorita Talia se miraron y comenzaron a reírse. —Dios mío, ¡qué hijos más valientes tenemos!, —Dijo mamá. —Toma tu calabaza, Stiles, y luego podremos irnos.— Ella le entregó su calabaza naranja.

El grupo salió de la casa y comenzó a caminar por la acera. Cora no podía caminar muy bien sola, así que se sentó en un carrito. Stiles recordó que también necesitó uno de esos, pero ahora era un niño grande. Caminó al lado de mami y Derek.

—Bien, aquí está la primera casa, —dijo la Señorita Talia. —¿Queréis hacerlo solos? Laura, ¿ayudarás a Cora a caminar?

—Sí, puedo hacerlo, —asintió Laura.

Ayudó a Cora a salir de su carrito y le tomó la mano, y los cuatro niños caminaron hacia la puerta. Stiles intentó alcanzar el timbre, pero otra vez, no era lo suficientemente alto. Derek presionó el botón en su lugar.

La anciana señora Hanson, la dama que vivía al lado de Stiles, abrió la puerta. —¡Truco o trato! —Stiles, Derek y Laura dijeron todos juntos. Cora lo intentó, pero ella se tropezó con las palabras. Stiles pensó que de todos modos contaba.

—¡Oh, no sois todos adorables! —La Señora Hanson les sonrió a todos. Ella agarró un gran tazón y puso un par de dulces en la calabaza/bolsa de cada niño. Stiles sonrió mucho más porque la Señora Hanson se acordó de darle su dulce favorito, tazas de mantequila de cacahuete de Reese's.

—Gracias, —dijeron todos, incluso Cora, y luego volvieron a donde estaban mamá y la señorita Talia.

—Mira, mami! ¡Reese! —Stiles señaló dentro de su calabaza con una gran sonrisa dentuda.

Bajaron a la siguiente casa y los niños volvieron a la casa ellos mismos, Laura tomó la mano de Cora. Stiles no intentó alcanzar el timbre otra vez, pero Derek lo levantó cuidadosamente por la cintura y lo levantó lo suficiente como para poder alcanzarlo. Felizmente presionó el timbre y Derek lo bajó suavemente antes de que la señora de la casa saliera a la puerta con más caramelos.

Mientras caminaban de regreso a sus mamás, Stiles sonrió a Derek. —¡Eres el mejor! —Le dijo.

Derek se puso tímido y se alejó de Stiles, pero tomó la mano de Stiles en la suya como Laura estaba sosteniendo la de Cora. Ayudó a Stiles a sentir calor en su estómago.

Caminaron así todo el tiempo, Derek y Stiles cogidos de la mano. Eso hizo feliz a Stiles, y pensó que Derek también parecía feliz. Y a veces Derek levantaba a Stiles de nuevo para poder presionar los timbres.

Después de un rato, Stiles comenzó a tener sueño. Cora ya se estaba quedando en su carrito porque tenía demasiado sueño para salir.

Mami lo recogió. —¿Te divertiste?

—Uh huh, —dijo Stiles antes de descansar la cabeza sobre su hombro y quedarse dormido.

 

 

Lo siguiente que Stiles supo fue que estaba de vuelta en casa con todos. Se sentó en el piso con Derek y Laura y revisaron los dulces que tenían mientras sus mamás y papá se sentaban en el sofá. Stiles estaba súper feliz porque consiguió más ‘peanut butter cups’. Miró su pequeño montón y le recordó a algo muy importante, su tesoro. Los caramelos no era tan importantes como su almohada y otras cosas, y no entraría en su verdadero tesoro, pero era un poco lo mismo.

Miró a Derek, que estaba sentado a su lado. Empujó su pila un poco más cerca de Derek y se deslizó hasta él. Él sonrió. La cálida sensación llenó su barriguita de nuevo.

—Aquí, Stiles, —le dijo Derek, entregándole una de sus propios ‘peanut butter cups’. —Puedes tener esto.

Stiles lo tomó con asombro. ¡Este iba a ser su favorito de todos sus dulces porque era de Derek! —¡Gracias! ¡También puedes tener uno mío! —Empujó su pila aún más cerca de Derek.

Derek tomó una bolsita de M&M y le devolvió la sonrisa a Stiles. —¡Gracias a ti también!

Este fue definitivamente el mejor Halloween, decidió Stiles. Llegó a ser Luke Skywalker, consiguió algunos de sus dulces favoritos, y se lo pasó a Derek.


End file.
